potatoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Potato-verse Wiki
Welcome to the Potato-verse Wiki Welcome to the Potato-verse, the heart of all the info you need to play the Potato Kingdom Series! Please keep in mind that the Potato Kingdom Game Series is part of the Roblox website. Links for the games will be given in this wiki. You will need a Roblox account to play these games. Unrelated Games Cube Runner : https://www.dropbox.com/s/45761a2glow4rar/cuberunner3.1.2install.exe?dl=0 ( OLD VERSION, CHECK CHANNEL FOR 3.2.2 ) Channel Name : CubeProductions The Possessed World RPG Demo : https://www.dropbox.com/sh/qfch24rsk2fn1j5/AACvTxLB-UR8Z9qCbjjyJw0la?dl=0 Legend of the Potato Kingdom I This is where the story begins! You spawn in a village and you meet a Potato Helper that is trying to help you. You call the Potato Helper a Potato Head and he gets slightly mad. What you need to do in the beginning is just fight a couple zombies until you reach level 5. Seems simple, right? Bosses drop special items that are strong and powerful. You will be able to get gold to buy decent items that help you along your journey. You will continue to fight enemies till you get to a high level to continue the story. The ending of the game is more important, as it readies the story for Legend of the Potato Kingdom II, that includes new enemies, new bosses and much more! Remember the Potato Head from the beginning of the game? Well he god mad because you called him the Potato Head and he literally took over the world! Now your job is to defeat him and save the world! The only problem is, that there are guardians that protect the entrance to the Potato Head's room. You need to defeat each boss to gain their keys so you can enter the main room, where the Potato Head is at. All you need to do is defeat him and gain his powerful weapon! This was the main info about Legend of the Potato Kingdom I! Stay tuned for extra info about the secrets and the hidden items that lurk within the game! Enjoy! :) The Mines At spawn, you will see a teleporter called The Mine. You can step on it and you will get teleported to a Mine. You can mine ores and sell them for gold! The more expensive the ore, the more Health Points it has! You can buy pickaxes that can do more damage to ores. You can even use swords to mine the ores! Blacksmith The Blacksmith has items that you don't normally get by fighting bosses. You can craft items out of materials that you get throughout your journey. You can even craft weapons using hidden weapons that are given by Secret Bosses! ( WARNING : THE BLACKSMITH FEATURE MIGHT NOT WORK CORRECTLY. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ) Chicken Farm In the Chicken Farm, you can fight chickens and take some food that sorta helps when you are at low health. You can even sell Chicken for gold! Training Area Nothing special about this area. You can fight dummies to practice your damage. Dummies only drop 1 XP and 1 Gold. Try to defeat the diamond plate dummy! Megabosses Yep, that's right. Megabosses. These bosses are the second strongest types of bosses in the game. They drop a lot of XP and Gold, and they also give really good items! Try your best to defeat these bosses to get awesome goods that help you along your journey! Fun Fact : The Potato Head ( Mentioned in the main info about the game ) is actually a megaboss! Megaworlds Anything better than the normal areas? Megaworlds! They have stronger enemies and bosses that drop decent items! In a megaworld, there can be more enemies and a boss or just a single boss. Elemental Gods Another addition to the game are the Elemental Gods. They drop elemental weapons like the Water Blade or the Fire Hammer. The strongest Elemental God is the Earth God. Try to defeat him to gain the best elemental weapon! Secret Bosses The Secret Bosses are the strongest type of bosses. They can have even one million Health Points! These bosses can be found anywhere from the blacksmith up to a secret teleporter in a megaworld. Are you up for the challenge? Other Information Gamepasses There are two gamepasses in Legend of the Potato Kingdom I : # Smol VIP Cost : 10 Robux Includes : A Dance Party ( woo ), A weapon as strong as the Bone Sword, A Hidden Exclusive VIP Boss. ( WOULD NOT RECOMMEND TO PURCHASE IF YOU OWN A WEAPON THAT DOES OVER 100 DAMAGE. ) 2. Godly VIP Cost : 90 Robux Includes : A Godly Sword that does 10000 - 150000 Damage Events Since development of Legend of the Potato Kingdom I has stopped, Events won't be made for this game anymore. Events will be made for Legend of the Potato Kingdom II. This is all the info you need for Legend of the Potato Kingdom I. Thanks for reading this page of the wiki! Can't find the links for the games? No worries, they are added below this message! https://web.roblox.com/games/847657946/Legend-Of-The-Potato-Kingdom-FULL-RELEASE https://web.roblox.com/games/1009612515/Legend-Of-The-Potato-Kingdom-The-Sequel https://web.roblox.com/games/1302827028/Project-Potato-Full-Release Enjoy! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse